


Wrong Send

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Yeah, sure, 'cause accidentally sending a screenshot of your NC-17 fanfic, with warnings and kinks from a tumblr fic rec account, to your friend-slash-seatmate is not embarrassing.





	Wrong Send

_Fingers thrusting deep within him, Jaejoong moans around Yunho's cock. The man's harsh fucking making tears leak out of his eyes._

 

_"So good at taking my cock in your mouth, Jae," Yunho growls as he pulls on the elder's hair making the blond moan around his cock, "such a fucking slut you are."_

 

_A finger turns into two, then to three, and next thing he knew, he already had Yunho's fist in him. Fucking him hard as he finds the domain of f intersection to the domain of g together wi-_

 

Wait, _what._

 

Looking up from his iPad, Jihoon closes his document and locks it before pulling himself back to reality. His professor ranting on about the different operations of functions. Letting out a lifeless sigh, Jihoon pushes his device back in his bag and grabs a pen and a notebook in hopes of wanting to look like he was listening.

 

Chin perched on his palm, he doodled on the paper. Unconsciously writing out his characters' names. He feels a smile linger on his lips by just the thought of the two members from DBSK. Being a fanboy had its perks. For Jihoon, it was gaining intense imagination.

 

Fingers moving on its own, his thoughts get pulled into another flurry of scenarios. Words drip out of his pen as he writes lines of ways Yunho and Jaejoong could fuck themselves in different ways in just one day. 

 

"Ji..."

 

The way Jaejoong could slur out his words as he mustered up all the courage just for him to get Yunho to fuck him.

 

"Hey, Jihoon..."

 

Different ways of how Jaejoong could pant like a greedy slut coursing through his mind as he felt his mouth twitch into a bashful smile while putting his thoughts into words.

 

" _Jihoon_ ," he feels a pen poke on his right arm making him stop his thoughts. Instantly flipping the page he was writing on and turning to the man on his side with wide eyes.

 

"Yeah, what."

 

"Help me answer this," Seungcheol flicks his pen to his paper, pointing to the item he could not understand.

 

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon stares at the man, "pay up. A dollar for participation fee, another dollar for talent fee, and two dollars for my awesomeness."

 

He watches as Seungcheol lets out an indignant huff as he scratches his hair. "Just help me, Ji. Come on."

 

Snickering, Jihoon hides his paper in his bag and turns to the man. Both closing in on their own bubble as the smaller taught the other things he did not comprehend from the professor. More seconds flutter by with just the two of them talking to each other, not taking mind of their professor still monotonously teaching to their class.

 

"D'you get it now?"

 

Making out a smile, Seungcheol nods and mumbles his thanks before they go back to listening to their professor. Seungcheol listening intently while Jihoon slowly pulled himself back into his world of a slutty Jaejoong and a dominant Yunho.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

"Class dismissed."

 

Their last subject prof bid her goodbye. Everyone shuffling about as they packed their things, ready to leave for their homes.

 

Jihoon stands up and slings his bag on his shoulder when he feels a hand shoot up and grab his forearm.

 

"Ji!"

 

Fucking _hell_.

 

"What?" Jihoon hisses out, irritated that someone dared interrupt him from leaving school.

 

Taken aback, Seungcheol chuckles, "no need to be hot-headed, tiger. Anyways, can you send me the powerpoint in EarthSci a while ago? I didn't get ma'am's file, sorry."

 

Only shrugging the man's hand away, Jihoon grunts with a nod as he turns to leave the room. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Alone in his room, Jihoon grabs his laptop and opens up his safari and pages, splitting his desktop in half. He watches the obnoxious blinking of the cursor on his document and scratches his head in irritation. No idea popping in his head, Jihoon considers going to twitter instead.

 

One thing Jihoon was good in, besides sleeping, was stalking other people. He instantly types up different keywords on the search bar, "YunJae fic", "YunJae", "YunJae fanfic", "YunJae ff"—hell, he even tried searching up "Jaejoong thigh fuck"—all to find people who read his works. Reading people's comments on his work was great but reading people's tweets about his work was better. He felt loved.

 

He finds at least three people talking about his work, one even having a screenshot of some paragraphs, matched with a reaction pic (reading Jaejoong top Yunho probably scared said reader) and it all made Jihoon's heart swell.

 

Feeling proud of himself, Jihoon closes the tab and opens up Google. Hitting up DBSK Fanfiction Recommendation accounts on Tumblr. A few accounts show up but only one catches his attention.

 

DBSKQualityFicRecs.

 

Jihoon's heart starts beating fast. If one of his works were featured there, he'd probably flip.

 

Clicking the site, he sees different links, titles, and descriptions of works. He finally sees one YunJae fic and clicks on the tag. Breathing in deep, Jihoon feels his palms sweat as he scrolls further down the litter of fanfics about Yunho and Jaejoong.

 

Another scroll down and he feels his eyes widen.

 

It's fucking _here_.

 

Palms now sweaty, Jihoon clicks on it.

 

It wasn't his particularly favourite work but it was still there. He looks at the tags and sees his username there. Clicking on it, he stares with clammy palms at the loading status bar. Finally finished loading, Jihoon gasps in surprise.

 

_Six out of seven._

 

_Six_ out of his _seven_ works got recommended by this account. Elated at what he has seen, Jihoon pumps his fist in the air with a smile on his lips. Feeling thankful to the account, Jihoon decides to leave a small letter of gratitude for the admin.

 

Sending it, Jihoon is redirected to the recent posts. Bored out of his life, Jihoon decides to scroll down in hopes of seeing great fanfics worth his time.

 

He reaches the second page and sees a sudden promotion by the admin. It seems that a new NSFW DBSK fic rec account was on play. Curious of the "quality" rated fanfics out there, Jihoon clicks the link. God bless his horny soul.

 

He reads every line. The usual introduction by the admin. Looking to the right, his eyes widen at the one and only recommended fanfic there. He is taken aback for a minute or so before he gets into a full blown laugh.

 

**_Title: Of Physical Therapists, Bored Students, and Curious Friends_**

**_Author: nujih_ **

**_Pairings: yunho/jaejoong, changmin/jaejoong, junsu/jaejoong, and all 4 (everyone tops jaejoong until the recent chapters)_ **

**_Length: chaptered_ **

**_Kinks: (5/5 kinky) rimming, fisting, snowballing, etc etc the list doesn't end_ **

**_Comment: very very kinky, very filthy, jaejoong is a slut and i love it, great, lots of good stuff, not for the weak hearted_ **

 

"This is _so_ going on my twitter account," Jihoon still laughs before taking a screenshot of the description (God bless whoever invented Command-Shift-4). He opens the file before redacting a few of the warnings—didn't want his followers to know just how nasty he was, did he—before saving the file.

 

He was just about to load twitter on his safari when a notification popped up.

 

**_Facebook_ **

_You have one new message!_

 

Sighing, Jihoon temporarily avert his focus from the tumblr account to the sudden message.

 

**_⚬ Choi Seungcheol_ **

_earthsci :))))_

 

"Ah shit."

 

Remembering his task, Jihoon ransacks his folders to search for the file. Finally finding it, he drags it to the chat box only to see that the file was too big so it couldn't get sent.

 

Groaning, Jihoon types a reply to the other.

 

_the file can't be sent here 'cause it's too big :3_

 

He instantly sees the _typing_ symbol at the bottom left before he reads the latter's reply.

 

**⚬ Choi Seungcheol**

_ugh_

_HAHAHA_

_yahoo_

_gmail_

_anywhere_

 

_gimme your email_

 

Jihoon waits for a few more seconds before Seungcheol sends him his e-mail.

 

He does the usual ritual and gets frustrated once again when he sees that the file is still too big for it to be shared. Stupid fucking internet. Not wanting to be called a liar, Jihoon decides to take a screenshot of the attachment size limit pop-up and instantly switches back to Facebook.

 

Not even looking at the file, he drags the very first screenshot on his desktop.

 

_boop_

_Lee Jihoon sent an attachment_

 

He returns to searching more fanfiction when Seungcheol replies to him twice.

 

_wtf_

_hahaha_

 

Not getting the man's reply, Jihoon clicks on the attachment he sent.

 

**_kinks: (5/5 kinky)_ ** ~~****~~ **_etc etc the list- end_ **

**_comment: very very kinky, very filthy, jaejoong is a s_** ~~**** ~~ **_and i love it, great, lots- stuff, not for the weak hearted_ **

 

"What in fucking hell!" he screams as his fingers instantly type hard and fast, the rapid clicking sound of the keyboard loud to Jihoon's ears as his heart beat fast, body heating up in anxiety.

 

_sHTI_

_FUCK SAKJFKKD,_

_OHSD K FGOD_

_SDK,SD,SDFJSKfmnsd,_

_ERASE_

_FCKIGN ERASE_

_KSNC WRONG_

_SKDMS SHIT_

_UGH SORRY_

_SHIT_

_HEY UGH FUCK_

_SORRY_

_SHIT_

_FCK_

_LETS ACT LIKE U DIDNT SEE ANYTHING_

_GDI_

_THAT WASNT FOR U_

_STUFF IN MY DESKTOP ARE MESSY_

_UJDMFS,DJN_

 

_hahaha lol_

 

" _LOL_? He just _fucking_ replied with a _LOL_?" Jihoon screeches at the top of his lungs. His dignity practically gone.

 

_U DIDNT SEE ANYTHIGN_

_SHIT_

_DKJS_

_GDI_

_IWOKLWDSAA_

_JUST_

_YOU_

_DIDNT_

_SEE_

_ANYTHING_

_okay_

_let's not talk about this anymore_

_let's act like nothing happened_

_:)_

 

Not even looking if Seungcheol ever replied back, Jihoon closes the tab and promptly closes his laptop. His will to surf the internet gone as his body felt light from the sudden accident that happened.

 

Knowing your friend's kinks was kind of normal. But knowing your _male_ seat mate's kinks is _awkward_. Jihoon has always been known as that normal and quiet kid at the back so it made him scared of the things that could happen tomorrow.

 

Would Seungcheol laugh at him? Did he spread it to his friends already? God, what if he'll get scared of going to school and he won't graduate anymore. The horror.

 

Jihoon just wants to crack the ground open and dig himself in until he dies in shame. Wanting to just forget about all this, Jihoon wishes himself to sleep. And sleep he does.

 

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Another day, another fucking dollar. Or so people said but Jihoon thinks it's a lie 'cause he doesn't gain money from going to school. Fuck school.

 

Standing up from his bed, Jihoon hurries to take a bath. Washes, rinses, and dries himself off. He eats a piece of bread and drinks a cup of milking. Brushes his teeth and grabs his stuff before heading out to go to school.

 

He tries to keep his thoughts as blank as possible. _'Just act like nothing happened, Jihoon. He doesn't care. Nothing will change. You won't get laughed at. This is cool. Everything's cool.'_ He repeats to himself like a mantra.

 

_'It's all in the mind, Ji. It's all in the mind. You can do this.'_

 

Finally reaching the room, he settles down his seat. Letting out a relieved sigh after seeing that Seungcheol still hasn't come to school. God, he wished the other was absent. Bored out of his life, Jihoon decides to whip out his iPad and just continue typing down some stories.

 

Everything was working smoothly. There was only fifteen minutes left before their first period starts and his seat mate still hasn't come. He has written half of his fanfic already. Life was good... Until he hears that sound.

 

"Good morning, Seungcheol!"

 

"Morning!"

 

Damn it.

 

Jihoon doesn't raise his head up and just has a fixed stare down on his lap, deciding that it'd be better if he just ignored the man altogether. But the other wanted none of it. Next thing he knew and Jihoon sees a face pop up on his left, merely a few inches or so from his face that he practically saw the man's features perfectly up close and personal, making his heart beat fast—whether it was about his slip-up or another thing, he did not know—as his eyes darted back and forth from his lap to the man.

 

Seungcheol only beaming at him with a wide grin, "g'morning, Jihoon!"

 

"... Morning..." Jihoon half-heartedly replies.

 

The man just sits beside him in time before their professor comes.

 

The hour passing by smoothly without Seungcheol bringing up his god forsaken kinky fanfic. And next thing he knows, the day is already over and Jihoon has still lived a good and peaceful day.

 

_'Wasn't so bad after all,'_ Jihoon smiles to himself slowly.

 

Dismissal coming before them, Jihoon calmly packs his stuff and turns to stand and leave. Everyone behind him bidding their goodbyes at each other. Not leaving him out in all the fun.

 

"Bye, Jihoon!"

 

"Take care!"

 

"Bye bye, Jihoon!"

 

Only replying by raising his eyebrows, Jihoon walks to the door, some of his classmates behind him. He heads out and heads to the stairs when a voice suddenly creeps up behind him.

 

"Take care, 5 out of 5."

 

_'5 out of 5?'_ It takes a second or two before Jihoon gets the statement and instantly whips around, only to see Seungcheol's retreating back that was shaking slightly, the man was probably laughing, that shit.

 

Stomping his foot, Jihoon musters up his courage and screams at him, "I _hate_ you, fucker!"

 

He watches as Seungcheol halts his steps before turning around to face him. The irritating smirk plastered on his face as he walked long strides towards Jihoon.

 

Finally in front of him, Seungcheol leans down, making Jihoon's heart thump in anxiousness.

 

"At least I don't write about other people fucking in kinky ways, Ji," he trails off, Jihoon's eyes wanting to pop out of his eyes from the way he widened them, "but don't worry," the man smirks with a low chuckle, his eyes getting smaller as it sparkled with mischief, "I am _certainly_ a fucker."

 

And just leaving Jihoon into a spluttering mess, Seungcheol walks his way towards his friends. Jihoon rooted to his spot as he tried to process everything Seungcheol just said.

 

Unable to say anything except for one thing.

 

"Holy shit."

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It's been a week since their exchange. Seungcheol acting as if nothing happened; while, Jihoon tried to act as normal as possible as he can. He just didn't know how to act around Seungcheol anymore. The man acted like he didn't do anything and Jihoon was adamant to act like he wasn't affected by any of the happenings. Until Seungcheol suddenly decided to make his next move.

 

It was ten in the afternoon when Jihoon receives a new message on Facebook.

 

**_Choi Seungcheol_.**

 

God, it's him.

 

_ji_

 

_what_

 

_;-; thats no way to answer back ;-;_

 

_just tell me what you wanna say dude_

 

_lol k_

_im bored these days_

_and i found a treasure_

 

_? dafuq is it_

 

_jaejoong huh_

 

"What in fucking hell?" Jihoon was just about to go batshit crazy in typing when he tries to calm himself down, "no... No... Act normal, don't give in to him, stupid."

 

_whats wrong with him_

 

_jaejoongs rlly pretty_

 

_lmao_

_is he. now._

 

_yeah._

_but i have a friend_

_he likes yunho_

 

_so?_

 

_hes gay for yunho_

_he wants to get fucked by him_

_in the ass_

_do u know anyone like that ji?_

 

_no_

_stop talking to me_

 

_but I'm having fun with you ji_

 

_no you're not_

 

_yes i am_

 

_not_

 

_yes_

 

_fuck off_

 

_only if i fuck you_

 

_yeah whatever just leave me alone_

 

_thanks baby ;)_

 

_uh huh_

 

It takes a few more seconds before Jihoon backtracks his replies. "Oh shit!"

 

_wAIT_

_FUCK_

_I DINT MEAN THAT_

_Y DOSE DIS KEPE HAPPENGIN TO ME_

_SEUNGCHEOL NO_

 

_mmm..._

_no ;p_

_you said yes. no going back anymore_

_im gonna take your perky ass jiji uwu_

 

_nO YOU WILL NTO_

_I H8 U_

 

_uhh... no you don't._

_besides_

_this is gonna be fun_

_between me and u_

_i think you'll love it_

 

_wHAT MAKES U THINK ILL EVEN LIKE IT ASSHOLE_

 

_uwu_

_this baby's hung_

_ur welcome_

_im gonna make u scream ;)_

 

_I FUCKNGI HATE U_

 

As if it were a repeat of last time, Jihoon turns his laptop off and doesn't wait for the other's reply anymore. His heart beating fast as he felt anxious and embarrassed. Anxious of what was to happen tomorrow in school. Embarrassed because of how crude he was with the elder.

 

But one thing won't leave Jihoon's mind as he trailed off to sleep.

 

Seungcheol was hung.

 

...

 

Or so the douche says.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Compared to the other days Jihoon has ever lived, he feels like today is the worst so far. He usually comes int he classroom without anyone talking to him. But today was an exception.

 

"Good morning, Jihoonie!" A cheery voice greets him.

 

His heart beats hard at the sight of the man. Choi fucking Seungcheol.

 

He sits on his chair with an irritated face on.

 

"What's your problem _now_?" Jihoon grumbles.

 

Placing his elbows on Jihoon's desk, Seungcheol props his chin on his hand and stares at Jihoon happily as he continues. "So," he smiles, "when can I fuck you?"

 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jihoon rolls his eyes, "stop shitting with me, Seungcheol."

 

Seungcheol only smiles at him, " _oh_ , but I'm not joking with you, Ji," he moves to lean closer, inland Jihoon's personal space, his vice turning into a low whisper, "I really want to fuck you, Ji. I want to see you take my cock so well while you scream my name. You'd be so pretty for me."

 

Eyes wide, heart beating fast, Jihoon stares at nothing. His mind in a flurry from what Seungcheol just told him. He wanted to rebut something but is unable to as he felt himself flush all over.

 

"I... I-excuse me," Jihoon abruptly stands from his chair and heads out to the comfort room, not able to say something to the man.

 

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It was on another day when Jihoon is confronted by Seungcheol, though it surprises him when the latter approaches him out of boredom instead.

 

"Hey, Ji."

 

"What do you want, _now_?"

 

"Nah, 'm just bored. Wanna hang out?"

 

Squinting his eyes at the man, Jihoon grows wary of the man, "like hell you will."

 

Only grinning at him, Seungcheol stands up and pulls Jihoon along with him, "hell _yeah_ I will."

 

And next thing he knew, Jihoon was dragged into an arcade, Seungcheol not even caring that he practically forced Jihoon to cut with him.

 

To say that Jihoon did not have fun was a lie. To be very honest, it was his first time to have so much fun during his school years. But he wouldn't admit that. What Seungcheol won't know won't hurt him.

 

They even got to buy some ice cream after, heading to the nearest Baskin-Robbins. They found themselves a seat and Jihoon got to know about Seungcheol's life.

 

The man was talkative. He couldn't stop yapping about his younger sister. He was _smitten_ for her. He also got to know about the man's interests, turns out he was a fan of girl groups; which led to Jihoon replying about what he liked, too. Seungcheol got to know about why Jihoon wrote fan fictions. Jihoon doesn't know why he got to open up instantly to the other man when he hasn't told anyone else about he reason why.

 

Saying that writing was his only outlet in life. When he writes, no one judges him for who he is, they judge him for what he does. He can be a different person altogether and it makes him happy.

 

And without them noticing, it was already five in the afternoon.

 

"It was fun hanging out with you, Ji," Seungcheol beams at him.

 

"... Yeah... You, too, Cheol."

 

And without further ado, the two part ways.

 

Jihoon with a soft smile in his face.

 

_'Seungcheol isn't so bad after all.'_

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It was on another school day when their professor required them to group themselves into two for a written analysis about the history of the Korean language and Jihoon was conflicted as to who he should group with.

 

Personally, he hated having group works. Working independently was his forte because he didn't have to take other people's opinions in his consideration. It was also faster to do tasks because no one was bringing him down. And most of all, he hated it because no one wanted to group with him throughout his whole elementary to high school days.

 

"Hey, Ji, let's group together!"

 

Except today.

 

"Ugh," he doesn't filter himself from showing his refusal, "why you?"

 

"It's not _why_ , baby. I'm the only one you have. Now let's talk about what we're gonna do, 'kay?" Seungcheol chuckles, "think of our grade, sweetie."

 

Taking the man's words into consideration, Jihoon just sighs, "fine. For the grade."

 

Beaming, Seungcheol claps his hands together, "great! My house tonight!"

 

Now cautious, Jihoon instantly thinks up of a possible excuse, "uh... I can't sorry."

 

Eyebrows creasing together, Seungcheol just asks, "why?"

 

"I have-uh... My parents are coming to my dorm for the whole night... We can just uh... FaceTime! Yeah, we can just video call."

 

_'Smart move, Jihoon. You're so intelligent.'_ He praises himself.

 

Knowing that the other was just making excuses, Seungcheol still agrees, "yeah, _sure_. I'll contact you later, 'kay?"

 

Jihoon nods along before it dawns on him, "wait, do you have my number? How can you contact me?"

 

"Uh..." Seungcheol laughs awkwardly while scratching his nape, "yeah, about that..." he stalls, "I kinda... I took your number during the first day when our adviser asked all of us for our contact numbers," he continues laughing awkwardly.

 

Jihoon now staring at him with a creeped out face, "... Dude... What the fuck?"

 

"What?" Seungcheol just whines, "it was for... Purposes... You never know what might happen to you... And I can call you if that happens!" He smiles, thinking that his explanation was reasonable.

 

While Jihoon just sighs and shakes his head. "You _do_ know that that sounded stupid, right?"

 

Seungcheol just blinks his eyes, cheeks slowly turning into a shade of pink, "... Oh..." And he continues talking to himself, not knowing that Jihoon could hear him, "that was lame."

 

And Jihoon couldn't avoid himself from thinking.

 

_'Cute.'_

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Jihoon still had an hour so before he and Seungcheol starts to talk about their analysis. He decides to freshen up first. Taking a bath and dressing himself in some comfortable shorts and shirt.

 

He decides to open his laptop and resumes to typing his recent document.

 

Finally remembering where he left off, Jihoon starts typing.

 

_The two wait for a few more minutes before Yunho has enough of it. He pulls back slowly, the drag of his cock inside Jaejoong walls making him want to snap his hips fast into him for the friction he so badly needed to come._

 

_Jaejoong continues whimpering, "c-can... Yunho you can... Ngh... M-Move."_

 

_Hearing the man's words, Yunho doesn't fret and instantly thrusts in and out of him. Jaejoong not stopping anymore as he showed just how vocal he was. Yunho feeling his body thrum in desire as he moaned at how tight Jaejoong clenched around him._

 

_Every drag of Yunho's cock making Jaejoong reach his peak more and more. Each drag stretching him more and more. He clenches harder around Seungcheol's co-_

 

Wait a minute.

 

He looks back on his words and butts his head on the pillow. "What the _fuuuuck_."

 

He doesn't even know why out of all the people, it had to be Seungcheol.

 

I mean.

 

Yeah, _sure_ he has pretty eyes. And he has full lips. And he's kind. And he's thoughtful. More so, that he's intelligent. And he has a nice humor. And he's easy to be with. And he's lean And he did insinuate that he was hung. But it doesn't mean that Jihoon liked him.

 

Nope. That was fucked up, to say the least.

 

_'But thinking about his cock is a hobby of yours,'_ a part of his mind says to him.

 

_'No I don't.'_

 

_'Yes, you do. I remember you jacking off to him once.'_

 

_'I was watching porn, for God's sake! I wasn't thinking of him!'_

 

_'That's pretty useless given that you screamed Cheollie when you came, though.'_

 

Shaking his thoughts away, Jihoon questions himself. "What the _hell_ is wrong with me?"

 

Minutes later and the familiar ringing on his laptop plays.

 

**_Lee Seungcheol Accept_ **

**_from an iPhone Decline_ **

 

Answering him, Jihoon waits a few more seconds for the line to connect and he finally sees Seungcheol's face on his screen.

 

"Hey, Ji!" He pipes up so loudly that Jihoon visibly winces, his voice followed by a loud bark, "sorry, that was my dog. His name is Taepoong," he starts, obviously sidetracked from what they were about to do, "Taepoong come here!" He screams for his dog to come.

 

"You don't have t-" Jihoon starts but his reply was ignored as Seungcheol smiles at the camera, his dog's face now directly in front of him.

 

"Jihoon, say hi to Taepoong. Hi~!" Seungcheol kisses his dog as he forcefully makes Taepoong wave at the camera.

 

"Uh... Yeah. Hi, Taepoong!" Jihoon tries to sound as enthusiastic as he can. "Now let's do this analysis."

 

"Oh right, sorry," Seungcheol laughs awkwardly before setting his dog on his lap.

 

The two finally start talking about their paper. Jaejoong writing down the details they come up with while Seungcheol yapped on and on about his ideas. The man was really good at this, he must admit.

 

They were halfway through finishing it when Seungcheol presents to type the paper.

 

"I'll type here, 'kay? You do whatever you want to do but don't disconnect in case I have questions."

 

Nodding, Jihoon positions himself on his bed. He lies down and moves his laptop on his side to still show a part of his face.

 

He watches at how Seungcheol just stared at his laptop, his phone on the side making the camera show every angle of his face. The man's face forming a crease from time to time when he thought of ideas. Teeth nibbling his lips as he typed.

 

_'Fucking hot,'_ Jihoon thinks with his sleep induced mind. Not even fighting against his thoughts anymore.

 

And with Seungcheol's face printed in his mind. Jihoon falls into dreamland.

 

 

 

It takes an hour before Seungcheol starts having questions over the paper.

 

"Hey, Ji, how are we so sure that the people wi-Ji?" Seungcheol looks up from his laptop and shuts himself up after seeing Jihoon huddled up against his pillows as he lay on his side, conveniently facing him, his face soft and peaceful.

 

Chuckling at himself, Seungcheol just continues typing, not wanting to interfere with the cutie's sleep.

 

It was halfway through typing when Seungcheol suddenly stops short.

 

_"Ngh~"_

 

He cocks his head to the side, "I _think_ I'm going crazy now." He thinks to himself as he starts hearing things.

 

" _Ah~_ Mm" The sound continues.

 

Seungcheol feels a blush creep up from his neck up until the tips of his ears. He was familiar with these sounds and instantly looks at all the tabs on his browser. confirming negative that he didn't have any... Educational sites open. Seungcheol starts to question his rationality. Until something piques him.

 

"Cheol~ _ngh!_ " A soft sound comes beside him.

 

Hearing his name, he looks around and finally sees the source of his blush.

 

On the screen, he could clearly see the previously peaceful Jihoon now writhing around his bed slightly, hands coming up from time to time as he rocked his hips onto nothing. Lips slightly parted as small puffs of air left him. His face now flushed from his dreams.

 

And Seungcheol hears it clearly.

 

"S-Seung... _Hah~_ Cheol..."

 

He feels his heart beat fast, a quirky smile slowly spreading through his face. He averts his eyes from the screen and turns to his laptop instead.

 

The fact that Jihoon thought of him—mind you, in a sinful way—in his dreams already meant so much for Seungcheol. He resumes to finish the paper. Jihoon his source of happiness as he types away.

 

 

 

It was almost twelve in the morning when Jihoon wakes up. Groaning as his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He stretches his sleep away and sees the laptop beside him. Remembering what was happening, he finds Seungcheol's head lying on the desk as he slept. A post-it clearly taken by the camera for him to see.

 

_I finished the paper already. Didn't want to wake you up. Sleep well, Jihoonie~!_

 

He feels a flutter in his chest as he smiles.

 

Seungcheol really isn't so bad after all.


End file.
